Wheeling To Love
by HappyMe-O
Summary: A/U Sequel to Rescuing Sandcastles: Sanji was in an accident leaving him crippled; Zoro's wife Kuina was in the same accident and died leaving him a single father. Can the help each other or will their lives be pulled apart? R&R eventually ZoSan.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you, GeckoMoriaShadowLord, for the proofreading. **

**Thank you, Lolly Dream, for the idea to the sequel. This is for you!**

**A/N: I will not be updating this very often. I'm just sticking it out here and in the open, for now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Wheeling to Love

Chapter one

~**X**~

The sun shone brightly through the open window, a soft breeze passed by; blowing the light gray curtain so it danced away from the wall. Birds chirped on the small window, waking the bundle that laid on the bed across the room.

The pile of blankets on the bed shivered from the breeze, a pale hand reached out of the thick covers and pulled it closer to his small frame. He sighed softly, wishing he had closed the window before he got into bed. When the alarm went off only a moment later, he groaned, and pushed the blankets off his chest and sat up.

The blond glanced at the clock, with one eye open and rubbing at the other. "Seven," he said softly, letting his hand drop to his lap. He whistled and patted the side of the bed. A Golden Retriever jumped up on the bed, and sat down by Sanji's legs and licked his face for a sloppy kiss.

Sanji chuckled, and ran his hand over the large dog's head in a gentle motion. "That's my girl. Can you help me out, Mr. Prince?" he asked, scratching behind the dog's ears.

Mr. Prince licked Sanji's face once more, and jumped off the bed and ran out the room. Sanji watched with a smile, and listened. When he heard running water from the bathroom he chuckled. "Good girl," he called out, and pulled the blanket off his legs.

He pushed himself up, and grabbed his chair, pulling it closer to the bed. With great effort he turned sideways and slid into the seat. He yelped in slight pain from his back, and closed his eyes, letting it ebb away. Once the pain was gone, he let out a soft sigh and began to wheel himself backwards away from the bed.

As soon as he had enough room to turn, Sanji wheeled the chair out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. There Mr. Prince was waiting for him, her tail wagging with delight.

"Hey girl, back up," Sanji said, pushing the chair into the bathroom and parking right next to the tub. He frowned and grabbed the end of his shirt, and slid it over his head, and tossed it into the almost full clothes hamper. _I wonder if Ace is up to helping me do some cloths later, _he wondered, and tapped his right leg. "Okay Mr. Prince pants off, please."

The dog barked and made her way over to Sanji. She gripped the end of Sanji's pants with her teeth and eased back, pulling them right off. She then turned, jumped up and placed the pants on top of the clothes hamper. "Good girl!" Sanji said, grabbing a small box of treats from his little pouch on his chair and tossed one to Mr. Prince who caught it with her teeth.

Sanji smiled at his beloved pet and sighed, gripping the handle on the tub and he pulled himself out of his chair whimpering from the intense pain in his back. He grabbed the shower chair and eased himself into it, breathing heavily. _Everyday gets harder…. _

~**X**~

"Daddy!" a little girl shouted as she ran into her father's bedroom. She climbed onto the bed and on top of her father's chest and smacked his chest a few times. "Daddy I up!"

A loud snore turned into a snort and Zoro opened his eyes blinking some and yawning loudly. "Eh? Lilly, how did you get out of your bed?" he asked, lifting her off his chest so he could sit up. He rubbed at his eyes and stretched.

"I climbed. Daddy I hungry!" The little one said, tugging on Zoro's arm.

Zoro smiled at her, running a hand through her long green curls. "Well all right, let's go and have breakfast then," he picked her up and carried her out the room and downstairs. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mushrooms!" Lilly shouted with excitement.

"What else?"

"Cheese!"

"Mushrooms and cheese, huh, okay, what else?" Zoro said, setting her down in her highchair. He went over to the fridge looking inside to make sure there was enough food for breakfast.

"Um that's it!" Lilly shouted as she watched her daddy with a smile.

"That can't be it, how about I make you a Mushroom and cheese omelet?" he asked and grabbed the carton of eggs. He looked inside making sure he had enough and sat it on the counter. He then grabbed the cheese and a can of mushrooms. "Do you want bacon?"

"No!"

"Okay," Zoro hummed, looking in the bottom cabinets for a frying pan. Once he found it he placed it on the stove and grabbed the butter. "Okay, before I cook do you want anything to drink?"

"Yes please, Juice daddy!" Lilly said, smiling brightly at her father, her dark blue eyes shinning with happiness.

Zoro retuned the smile and grabbed one of her sippy-cups. "Okay, what do you want, orange or apple?"

Lilly put a finger to her lips trying to decide what she thought was a hard decision. "Or-nng!"

Zoro laughed and he grabbed the carton of orange juice, and pored some in the little cup. He placed the lid on tight and handed it to her. "What do you say?"

"Tank you, daddy!" she said with a giggle and took her cup and immediately started to drink.

Zoro watched her for a moment a small smile on his face. She was the most precious person in his life right now and she always came first. She looked like her mother, but with his green hair and long curls. She was too cute for words.

Shaking his head Zoro turned to the stove and plopped a spoonful of butter into the pan and turned the burner on light to let it melt. While the butter was melting he grabbed a bowel and cracked a few eggs in it. "Uh, Daddy forgot to get a spoon," he said, turning back to the stove and turning off the burner. He then opened the silverware drawer and grabbed a spoon and began to beat the eggs. He remembered when he first made an omelet, it was back in high school and it was with Kuina. Oddly enough it was on their first date.

Zoro had said he didn't care much for cooking and that he refused to learn. Kuina had said he needed to learn because there were going to be days were he will need to cook something. After a hard beating Zoro was dragged back to his own apartment and received a cooking lesson from his girlfriend. Even now he still hates to admit: she was right.

Once the eggs were ready, he poured the mixture into the pan and turned the stove on high, letting the eggs cook. Once the eggs were half way done Zoro added a few slices of cheese and the mushroom. He flipped the egg over in a fold so the cheese would melt and flipped again to let it cook on the other side.

Once the egg was done he cut it in half, putting one on a plate for Lilly and the other half for him. "Do you want ketchup?"

"No!" Lilly said and wiggled in her seat.

Zoro chuckled and handed her the plate with a plastic fork. He had cut the omelet in small pieces for her. "It's hot, blow on it ok?" he said as he sat down in a chair next to her.

"Okay, Daddy."

Zoro smiled, watching her eat her breakfast. The little one sitting besides him was his only joy in life, and he cherished every waking moment with her. There were some days when it was tough and he missed Kuina, wishing for her help, then other days were wonderful like nothing could go wrong.

It was just the thought of waking up and getting through the day that was tough. After he had met Sanji at the beach he felt his world crash down on him. Sanji was the reason Kuina was dead. If she didn't save him she would still be here and with her family. But she wasn't, instead somewhere in the same city some blond was still alive instead of his late wife.

Zoro knew it was cruel to say or think about, but sometimes he did wish Kuina never saved Sanji's life. When he first met Sanji he was glad to have met him, he knew it wasn't Sanji's fault that Kuina had died and he now sat in a wheelchair. It was something his wife would have wanted.

She was always someone to look out for others before herself and that's how she wanted to die, and she got her wish. Zoro couldn't be angry at that, but he was. He didn't show it at first, but when he got home from the beach that night, it all tumbled down on him. It was the first time since his wife had passed on that he cried. He hasn't seen Sanji since then and it was over two months ago.

"Daddy, work today?" Lilly asked looking at her father with a cheese covered face.

Zoro looked at her and blinked, then laughed softly. "No, daddy is going to spend the day with you today, how does that sound?" he asked, reaching for a paper-towel.

Lilly beamed at him and bounced in her seat. "We can go too da park?" she asked, hope shinning in her eyes.

Zoro nodded and rubbed a hand through her hair. "Of course then we can go out for lunch. But first, you need a bath!" he said and lifted her from the chair and carried her back upstairs.

"Okay, daddy!" she said with excitement, hugging onto her daddy. To her, her daddy was the best person ever!

~**X**~

It was almost lunch time when Sanji managed to get himself out of the house. At first he was just going to stay home, but in the last hour he decided to go out and have some lunch. So he put Mr. Prince in her vest and the two went out together, Mr. Prince leading the way.

Sanji pushed his chair down the street towards the park. "Let's go to Jenny's Pizza, girl. Jenny's Pizza," Sanji said and whistled for the dog to follow him, turning his chair so he was facing the street. Once the red-light flicked on Sanji wheeled himself across the street with Mr. Prince, right behind him. "Good girl," he said, reaching over to pet her head.

The dog barked and licked Sanji's hand in appreciation. Sanji smiled at her and wheeled over to the small Pizza shop. "Okay Mr. Prince, push the door open, come on Open," he said, wheeling his chair so he was facing the door.

Mr. Prince barked again jumping up on her hind-legs and paws on the door and she pushed it open just enough so Sanji could push it the rest of the way open with his chair. "Good girl," he said, moving out o f the way so she could follow him in.

"Daddy Puppy!" the shouts of a child echoed through the store, catching Sanji's attention. Gently he reached over and grabbed Mr. Prince by her vest before she could jump up with excitement.

"Easy girl," he said and smiled at the little girl that ran up to them, her smile bright and just shinned Sanji's day.

"Is dat your puppy?" She asked, looking up at Sanji and pointing at Mr. Prince.

"Yes, she is mine," he said, returning the smile. He noticed her green hair and tilted his head. _Is she Zoro's? _He wondered to himself looking around for the other man, knowing if he was her father he would be close by.

On cue Sanji noticed Zoro making his way over. He glanced away and turned to Lilly who was softly petting Mr. Prince again he smiled at the small girl.

"Lilly," Zoro said and stopped in front of Sanji, the two making eye contact for a brief moment before Zoro turned to his little girl. "Lilly, you know not to run from me," he said, crouching down so he was face to face with his little girl.

"But daddy it's a puppy, see," she said, petting Mr. Prince still, the dog licking her face.

"Sorry," Sanji said, keeping a hand on his dog's vest afraid she might knock the small girl over if she got to excited.

Zoro shook his head and stood back up. "No, it's fine, she loves dogs and cats." He felt awkward, talking to Sanji after not seeing him since the day at the beach. He still wasn't sure what to feel about this man, if he cared for him or not. It was a tender situation on his part.

"She won't bite, she's a good dog," Sanji assured Zoro, looking away. He too felt awkward, he had a feeling Zoro didn't like him much because of what happened four months ago. An accident that still haunted his dream's and left a lovely scar on his lower back.

"She's a help Dog?" Zoro asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Lilly pet and hug Mr. Prince. He smiled at her and glanced at Sanji again.

"Yeah, though, I had her before the accident. She was a Christmas present from some friends last year. I thought she was a boy so her name is Mr. Prince," Sanji said, finding himself interested in his own pants, brushing his fingers over the soft fabric.

"Heh, dumb," Zoro said and reached his hand out to Lilly. "Come on Lilly, our pizza will be ready soon."

"Okay Daddy, can we eat with the puppy please?" she asked, her big blue eyes, shinning up at Zoro with a pleading look.

Zoro groaned as he stared down at his daughter. He bit his lip not wanting to say no to her though he really wasn't sure if it was a good thing to have lunch with Sanji. However his daughter came first and he couldn't say no to her, not with something like this anyway. "Uh that's up to Sanji."

Lilly beamed and turned her attention to the blond in the chair giving him the same pleading look. "Can we eat with you and the puppy, please?"

Sanji smiled at her then turned to Mr. Prince. "Well what do you think?" the dog barked in response and he chuckled. "Okay, Mr. Prince agrees."

Zoro smiled at his little girl who looked as if Christmas came early. _I suppose it won't be too bad. _He thought to himself motioning for Sanji to flowing him back to their table. "We just ordered a few minutes before you came in, so it might be all right to catch Jenny and order for yourself too," he said kindly.

"Ah, thanks," Sanji said wheeling after Zoro, letting Mr. Prince go on her own. The dog passed by Zoro and went right into the back and barked several times.

"What she doing?" Zoro asked, picking Lilly up and plopping her in the highchair. Sanji noted the chair was in the place were he normally sat, and bit his lip.

_I can make due. _Sanji thought, fixing himself so his chair was against the booster seat. He used the table for support and carefully eased himself out of the chair and into the seat at the table. He took a deep breath from the slight pain and glanced at Zoro who was watching him. "She, go's back there to let Jenny know I am here."

"Oh," Zoro said, sitting down across from Sanji. He had watched Sanji as he slid into the seat and noted the man's arms must be strong for him to lift himself like that. Though he didn't fail to notice the pain he was in either and wondered if Sanji had any help with that kind of thing at home, and if he didn't he wondered how Sanji managed everyday.

A moment later Mr. Prince jumped onto Sanji's wheel chair, sitting there with her tongue sticking out and as if she owned the place. Sanji smiled at her, and gently ran his hand over her back, running his fingers through her fur. "Good girl," he said and smiled.

"That puppy's chair?" Lilly asked, petting Mr. Prince's head gently.

Sanji shook his head. "No, it's my chair; she is just guarding it for me."

"Why?" Lilly asked tilting her head a bit confused.

"Ah so no one tries to take it."

"Like at the beach?" Zoro asked, absentmindedly sipping at his soda.

Sanji blushed, thinking back on that event. It a day he often thought about at night right before he fell asleep. It was a rotten day that ended in good spirits, until he got home. Then he wondered if it was a good idea to have met Zoro or not. Now, seeing that Zoro had a little girl he was sure it was a bad idea. Now he didn't just take away someone's wife but a little girl's mother too. _I shouldn't be sitting here with them, these people. I should be alone eating lunch at home without bothering anyone. _

It was a da thought and Sanji knew it, but he couldn't help but feel it was true. He glanced up at Zoro who was busy giving Lilly her drink and he looked away, staring at the brown tabletop in front of him. At moment he felt lost and out of place he wished he wasn't there or maybe alive even.

It was that thought that made Sanji realize he was heading into a dark path, but at the moment he didn't really care.

**To be continued….**

**

* * *

****A/N: Please review and let me know what you all think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters.**

Chapter Two

~**X**~

Lunch went by nice and quite. Little talking here and there and mostly by Lilly asking questions. Each question was answered with a smile from Zoro and occasionally, Sanji, when she turned to him. Sanji had hardly glanced at Zoro during the whole thing. He was afraid, of what, he wasn't sure.

Once everyone was done eating Sanji casually whipped off his mouth and turned to Mr. Prince. "Down, girl," he said softly, petting her. He turned to Zoro then. "Thanks for uh eating with us."

Zoro blinked and nodded. "Sure. Lilly enjoyed it," he said, cleaning off Lilly's face and hands. "Lilly, stay still."

"No Daddy!" she cried out, turning her face away from the wet cloth. "Daddy, the puppy!"

"In a minute. You can't touch the puppy with icky hands," he said, chuckling.

Lilly shook her head and leaned forward in her chair, looking down at Mr. Prince with a big smile. She tried to reach for the dog, but her father had a good hold on her hands.

"Lilly."

"Daddy!"

Sanji watched with mild amusement, grabbing his chair he eased himself into it. He winced from the light pain in his back, but quickly relaxed. "She's a handful?"

"Sometimes," Zoro answered, finally letting Lilly out of the chair.

Lilly puffed her cheeks out at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Silly Daddy," she said and turned to Mr. Prince, petting her again with a bright smile.

Sanji chuckled, she was adorable, and it seemed she had a lot of spunk. He wondered who she got that from, Zoro or her mother. He had a feeling it might have been her mother. He turned to the waitress who walked over with the checks and smiled at her. "Thank you ma'am," he said, taking his.

Once the meals were paid for and Zoro put Lilly's coat on her, they left together. Zoro led the way, letting the door open for Sanji and Mr. Prince. Lilly rested on his hip. Said little girl was messing with Zoro's hair.

"Lilly, Daddy doesn't have anything in his hair," he said, smiling at her. He looked over at Sanji who had grabbed Mr. Prince's vest before she could go on her own. "You live around here?"

Sanji looks up at him with a frown and nods his head. "Within walking distance. I live on East Street."

"Ah, so do we, come on I'll give you a ride," he said, motioning for Sanji to follow him. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, or why he even offered, but since he did he wasn't going to take it back.

Sanji looked up surprised. He glanced at the street seeing it was busy, he nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Zoro nodded and led Sanji towards his dark green SUV. He put Lilly down infront of Sanji and gently told her to stay put as he unlocked the doors. He then put her in her seat in the back, and patted the seat next to her, for Mr. Prince. The dog barked and hoped right in with no objections.

Zoro then unlocked the passenger's door for Sanji and opened it for him. "Can you get in?" he asked, ready to go to his side.

"Um it's too high. I can't get in without a handle of some sort," he said looking away, blushing slightly.

Zoro nodded, he seemed to have forgotten that his car was up high compared to some, and Sanji would need help. Not to mention he'd have to put his chair in the back to. Rubbing his hand through his hair, he went to Sanji and gently lifts him in his arms.

Sanji yelped in surprise as he was lift out of his chair, gently his right hand griped on Zoro's shirt like if he was afraid to be dropped.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Zoro, looking at Sanji with a bit of concern. He gently then sat the blond in the passenger seat.

"No, just surprised me is all," he said and looked over at his wheel chair. "Um, if you have a wide back it will fit just like that, if not the thing to fold it is on the back. On the bottom."

Zoro nodded as he lifted the wheelchair with ease, and folded it. He easily slid it into the back, and locked the door. As soon as he was done he got into the drovers seat and buckled up. "You okay, Lilly?"

"Yes Daddy, I gots the puppy!" she said with a bright smile, petting Mr. Prince.

Zoro smiled and started the car. "All right here we go. Um what side of the street are you on?" he asked, glancing at Sanji for a second as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"The left, house number 204. It's kind of on the beginning of the street, right on bottom of the hill," he explained, looking out the window. "One story house with light blue, flower printed window curtains."

Zoro raised a brow and his bottom lip lift in a smirk. "Really?"

"Yeah…, Oi! They were a gift," he grunted at Zoro and then glared at him when the other chuckled.

"Sure they were. I think Sanji likes flower things, Lilly," he said and snickered some more.

"I like flowers," Lilly put in.

Sanji frowned. "They were a gift from my friend Vivi. She thought they would brighten my mood some."

"Vivi? I know a Vivi. And she would do something like that," he said making a wrong turn.

"I thought you lived on East Street?" he asked watching Zoro, frowning a bit. "Blond hair, blue highlights?"

"Shit," Zoro said, turning around. "Yeah, that's her," he said and turned to the right street now. "Lilly, you are supposed to tell me when I'm going the wrong way!" he wined playfully.

Lilly giggled. "I sorry!"

"Okay," he said with a smile and pointed. "That it?" he asked, glancing at Sanji who nodded. He grinned and pulled over, parking in front of the house. "Yeah, there the blue curtains," he chuckled.

"Oi," Sanji mumbled, unbuckling himself.

Zoro quickly hoped out and ran to the other side. He let out Mr. Prince and Lilly followed after the puppy. "I got out Daddy!" she announced and Zoro sighed.

"You didn't have to Lilly, we are just dropping the puppy off with Sanji, he said to her, getting the blonds wheel chair.

"I out Daddy!" she argued and hugged onto Mr. Prince.

Sanji smiled as he pushed the door open the best he could. "It seems she is attached to my dog," he said, allowing Zoro to lift him, this time prepared for it. It seemed a bit awkward to be lift the way he was, still not use to it.

"Yeah, she's not going to want to go home," Zoro said, standing straight again. He watched as Mr. Prince ran into the house using the doggie door and was surprised to see the door opening from the inside. "Wha, she knows her tricks."

"Ace, Luffy, and Usopp have been training her the whole time I was in the hospital. She is still learning, but, she understands. Doing a great job," he said with a smile, and chuckled. He pointed at Lilly who was walking into the house after Mr. Prince.

"Lilly!" Zoro shouted after her.

"Daddy!" she shouted back.

Sanji just smiled and wheeled himself into the house. "It's okay. Nothing in the house that can harm her," he said softly, turning the lights on.

Zoro frowned and followed him, looking at his little girl who had made herself at home, sitting on the couch, Mr. Prince sitting next to her. "Lilly, we have to go home you know."

"No daddy, not yet!" she said, hugging onto the dog gently with a bright smile on her face.

Sanji wheeled over and slid himself onto the couch, with little difficult. He sat on the other side of his dog, and rested his hand on her back. His eyes were closed waiting for the pain in his back to ease away.

"You all right?" Zoro asked, concern flashing through his eyes again.

"Yeah, sometimes it still hurts," he said, looking at his lap. He gently grabbed his right leg and pulled it onto the couch, then the left, folding them so he was sitting more comfortable.

Zoro nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, you live by yourself?"

Sanji nodded, not meeting Zoro's eyes. "Ace comes by to help with some things, calls a lot to."

"Ah, okay. Um you will be all right then?"

"Huh? Yeah, if you want to go that's fine. I usually take a nap now, and wait for Ace to come by. And as long as my chair is near, I can get around pretty good," he said yawning, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Okay then, come on Lilly you need a nap too," he said picking the little girl up from the couch.

"Okay daddy. We come back later?" she asked, hugging onto him her head resting on his shoulder.

"We'll see," he said and waved to Sanji. "See ya later," he said with a small smile.

Sanji waved to him, shifting the best he could on the couch, getting comfortable. "See ya," he said and closed his eyes. He wasn't out for long, but he did feel so tired. He already felt himself falling asleep.

~**X**~

Sanji awoke an hour and half later in his bed and covered with a blanket. He blinked his eyes open and yawned. Slowly he sat, using the wall for leverage and he looked around. "How did I get in bed?" he asked himself, glad to see his chair was in its normal spot by the bed.

Just as he was about to reach for it, Mr. Prince walked in followed by Ace. The freckled face man was smiling and waved to the blond. "Hay there Sanji, I started the wash," he said and without even asking, helped the blond into his chair.

"Thanks," Sanji mumbled and looked at the other man. "Did you put me in bed then? I was sure I fell asleep on the couch."

"Nah, you were already in bed when I got here, so I guess Zoro did," he said, shrugging. He stepped out of the way to let Sanji wheel himself out of the room and he followed quickly behind.

Sanji was a bit taken back by Ace's words. He could not believe that Zoro had carried him to his bed. The whole time they spent lunch together, he couldn't help but get the feeling that Zoro felt, bitter towards him. Really, Sanji couldn't blame him if he did.

"When did he leave?" Sanji asked after a moment, rolling into the kitchen.

"Not long after I got here, and I got here when he was getting Lilly ready to leave. The young girl was attached to Mr. Prince and sleeping on the couch," he chuckles.

"She is a doll," Sanji smiled. He turned to the kitchen counter and grabbed the dog food, filling Mr. Prince's bowl.

"I'll say. Hard to believe she came from Zoro," he snickered and sat down at the table. "So, you two had lunch together? How did that go?"

Sanji rolled up to the table and eased himself in, two cans of soda on his lap. He handed one to Ace and placed his on the table. "Yeah, it was quite. Not planned really, Lilly wanted to eat with my puppy."

Ace chuckled. "Ah, well silence is better then anything. You should try and get to know Zoro better. He's not a bad guy, just not himself right now."

Sanji shrugged, opening his can and taking a few gulps. "I want to, I guess. It's just I don't think he does. I think the loss of his wife; I mean maybe he needs more time."

Ace stared at Sanji and seemed to understand what the blond meant, and he didn't like it. He introduced the two together because he thought it would be a great way for the two to heal. However after talking to Zoro earlier and now Sanji, he had the feeling the two were just being a bit stubborn and it was going to take a little bit of work, and maybe some help too.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter Three

~**X**~

A week passed since Zoro and Sanji had lunch together. The two haven't seen one another since. Sanji didn't go to see Zoro because, well each time he would roll up a hill he often rolled back down, not to mention he was busy with therapy and trying to get back to work.

Zoro on the other hand, didn't see Sanji because he didn't feel comfortable. He still was bitter towards Sanji, and didn't believe them to be close enough friends for him to just show up unannounced. He didn't ask for the blond's phone number and he doubt he ever will.

Lilly on the other hand continued to ask when they were going to see the puppy again, and Zoro would answer with 'soon' or 'I don't know.' He knew he shouldn't get his daughters hopes up, but he had the hardest time telling her no. _Maybe I should stop by with Ace just so she could see the puppy, _he thought to himself. _Or at least call Ace to see how Sanji is doing. That sounds like a better idea. _

Zoro sighed and grabbed the house phone and dilled his friend's number. _It can't hurt just to call, right? _

"_Hello?" _Ace had picked up after the first ring.

"Oh hey Ace, what are you doing right now?"

"_Hey man, oh I am helping Sanji with a few things. You know grocery shopping. Though I think we bought too much cuz, I don't think we'll get home on foot."_

"We?"

"_Yeah, I'm here with Sanji, duh. The man never lets others pick out his food unless he is there with them. You know a five star chef and all." _

"Oh I see. Well I was just calling because I'm bored, and I know Lilly is too, and thought a change of scenery will do us some good."

"_Oh, well hey why not grab that car of yours and come pick us up! I mean, you won't mind hanging out with Sanji too, right?"_

Zoro frowned. It was true, he called Ace to see how Sanji was, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he wanted to go and see the blond, or hang out with him. _But if I don't say yes, then I have to explain why. I can't say I am busy because I called saying I was bored. _"Oh, no I don't care. Lilly can see the puppy again," he said softly, looking over at his daughter.

Hearing the word puppy, Lilly looked up from her sandwich and a large smile spread on her face. "We go see the puppy?" she asked, eyes full of hope.

"_Great! Come pick us up at 'Price Chopper' in fifteen minutes."_

"Okay, I'll be there, see you then," Zoro said, and hung up the phone. He smiled at Lilly and stood up. "Come on eat your lunch, we gotta go in a bit."

"We go see the puppy?" Lilly asked, biting onto her sandwich.

"Yeah, we need to pick her up," Zoro said, grabbing Lilly's little back pack. "Stay there and eat, I'll get some things you may need," he said and stepped out of the room for the moment.

"Okay Daddy!"

**~X~**

Sanji had dropped a bag of potatoes into the basket and glanced up at Ace. "Who was that, Nami?"

"Nah that was Zoro, he is going to pick us up so we don't have to carry this stuff home," he said with a grin, slipping his phone into his back pocket. "So we can get a few more stuff if you want."

Sanji was surprised; he hadn't seen Zoro in a week and was sure the greenhead didn't want to see him. In truth he was sure Zoro didn't like him or felt comfortable around him. It was hard to say, but that was the feeling he got when around the other man. "Oh, okay then. Maybe get some more meats, I usually like to have enough for a week," he said, slowly backing up in his chair and heading back to the meat department.

"I'll say, considering you have company a lot," Ace said, following the blond, Mr. Prince right behind them.

~X~

Zoro was a little late getting there. When he did, Ace, Sanji and Mr. Prince were standing on the sidewalk waiting for him, Ace hanging onto the grocery cart. "I bet he got lost coming here," Ace commented, but Sanji didn't respond.

Zoro noted the small group and honked the horn, driving up to them and parking the car. "Lilly stay there, Daddy is going to help put the bags away," he said pressing the button to pop the hood.

"Okay Daddy!"

Zoro smiled at her and got out, running to the other side to greet the others. "Hey, shit looks like you did get a lot."

"It's easier to get groceries for a week then having to come again later on," Sanji said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Oh, well why didn't you take your car Ace?" Zoro asked, looking at the older man.

"Luffy wrecked it so I'm on foot again," he said with a shrug. "So, um let's get the stuff in the back and everything."

"Good idea, how about I let Mr. Prince in the back with Lilly like last time?" Zoro asked, glancing at Sanji.

The blond nodded. "Yeah sure."

Zoro whistled, opening the back door so Mr. Prince could get in. The dog obliged with a bark and hoped right in, greeting Lilly with a lick before sitting down.

"Hi Puppy!" Lilly said with joy. Zoro had to smile at her.

Sanji smiled too and carefully backed up so Ace could push the cart to the end of the car and he and Zoro loaded everything in the back. "So where do you wanna go Sanji?"

"Whatever is easier," Sanji mumbled, pushing himself over to the side of the SUV. "I can't get in by myself so," he shrugged, not really caring where the guys put him.

Ace smiled. "Well it'll be easier to get you in and out from the front. That way you don't have to slide to get out; one of us can just lift you."

"Ok."

Zoro nodded and rubbed at the back of his head. "You can get in Ace, I got him," he said with a sigh. He wasn't sure why he offered but, he couldn't take it back now.

"You sure?" Ace asked, looking at Zoro mildly surprised.

"Yeah, go ahead," Zoro said, and he carefully helped Sanji to back up so Ace could get in. Once the freckled face was in, Zoro turned to Sanji and rubbed the back of his head, feeling weird.

Sanji also felt Awkward, and even more so when he reached up and grabbed Zoro's shirt as the other man began to lift him out of his chair. Gently he sat him down in the passenger seat and glanced at him when the blond winced. "You okay?"

Sanji nodded. "Yeah, fine," he said, the pain going away as fast as it came.

"All right," he said, closing the door and he grabbed Sanji's chair. He folded it, and slid it in the back with the groceries and closed the door. Once finished he got into the front and started the car. "All right, here we go," he said and drove off and away from the store.

Sanji sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired and couldn't wait for a nap. Grocery shopping always took a bit of effort. It wasn't a lot of work, but he also didn't have the strength he used to either. He was glad that Zoro had called and picked them up. He wasn't sure if he would have made it home if they had to walk.

Zoro glanced at Sanji as he began to pull out of the parking lot and then in the rearview mirror at Ace. "What else did you guys do today besides shop?"

"Oh, well I did Sanji's laundry for him, and we sat and had lunch together, why?"

"Well, Blondie here looks like he is about to pass out," said Zoro, concentrating on the road.

Sanji looks to the greenhead with a frown. "Yeah I don't have the energy to do things like I use to. I have to put more effort in using my arms now and it just takes a lot out of me I guess. The doctor explained it better."

Zoro nodded, letting the blond know that he was listing. He wondered just how much Sanji's life changed since the accident. By the looks of it, it seemed like a lot. To find out how much has changed, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

~X~

Once Zoro got them all to Sanji's, he and Ace went to work with putting the groceries away. Sanji watched Lilly in the other room. The small girl was sitting on the floor and playing with Mr. Prince. Her laughter put a smile on Sanji's face; it really was one of the cutest things he has ever seen.

"Does puppy like ball?" the little girl asked, looking up at Sanji with bright blue eyes.

Sanji chuckles. "Yeah, her ball is right over there, see on the floor with a bone?" he said, pointing to the pink ball.

Lilly looked over and she got up. The little blue dress she wore was all crumpled and up in the back. She happily retrieved the ball and held it up. "See puppy!"

Mr. Prince's ears perked up and her head turned to the side when she seen it. She put both her paws to the floor and her but in the air, tail wagging.

Sanji grinned watching, scratching at his neck. "Carful," he said, fixing a leg so it crossed the other.

Lilly grinned, and she lightly bounced the ball to the floor to see what Mr. Prince would do.

The dog barked and hoped, catching the ball with her mouth. She wagged her tail, growled and went over to Sanji, dropping it in his lap. Sanji laughed.

"Good girl," he said, petting her head.

Lilly laughed, clapped and she ran over to the couch. She grabbed the bottom and climbed up, sitting next to Sanji. "You play a lot?" she asked cutely, looking up at him.

"Yep, every day," He said, tossing the ball towards the kitchen. He watched as the large dog went after it, barking while she did so.

Lilly giggled and clapped her hands, watching with wide eyes. She then looked to Sanji and patted his leg. "Hur name is a boy's name," she said, looking at him.

Sanji nods. "Yeah, cuz when she was a puppy I thought she was a boy."

"Why?"

"Because," he thought a moment. "She had a boy's bark."

"Oooh, Okay!" she said and she climbed into his lap, sitting on his top leg. "Daddy said, he dught I was a boy!" she said, with a smile. "When I was in mummy's tummy!"

Sanji shifted some when she sat on his lap, a hand going to her back, afraid she will fall. He couldn't catch her if she did. "Silly daddy huh?" he smiled.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, he silly," she giggled. She looked up at him with a smile. "Wut your name? I don't know it."

"I'm Sanji."

Lilly wrinkled her nose. "I can't say dat!"

"Why don't you try?" he asked, looking at her.

"No!" she said and poked his cheek. "I'll call you Sunny! That is an S name too!"

Sanji laughed, she was too cute. "Okay."

Just then there was a bark and a pink ball bounced through the room, Mr. Prince going after it, Ace and Zoro following behind her.

Lilly looked over and smiled. "Hi Daddy! His name Sunny now, okay?" she said, tapping Sanji's chest lightly.

Zoro blinked. "Ah, sure," he smiled at her, he then looked to Sanji. "She's okay there?"

Sanji nodded, looking at her. "Yeah, she's okay."

Ace brought a hand to Zoro's shoulder. "He might have trouble moving around, but he knows how to take care of kids. Watches Luffy all the time!" he snickers.

Zoro nods and looked around. He felt a bit out of place, unsure what to do. "So, what now?"

Sanji smiled. "Someone help me to my chair and I can make some good grub!"

"Grub?" Lilly asked, looking up at him.

"Some food," Sanji said, tickling her tummy. Lilly went into a fit of giggles.

"I want to eat daddy!"

"You can cook?" Zoro asked, raising a brow.

"Of course I can! My hands work fine," Sanji said with a bit of joy.

Ace chuckled. "Sanji is a chef Zoro. He might not be able to work in the restaurant right now, but Franky and Usopp fixed his kitchen up so he can move around in it with his wheel chair. Didn't you notice how much space was in there and how short everything was? It's the only room besides the bathroom that was remodeled, well so far."

Zoro scratched at the side of his face. "Oh, I did have to bend a lot," he said with a frown. "Sure, I can use something to eat. And Lilly is obviously hungry," he chuckles. "Though, she just had lunch not too long ago."

"That's okay, I'll make something light," Sanji said with a smile, handing Lilly to Ace as he grabbed his chair. He grunted, and slid himself into the seat, hissing in pain.

"You okay?" Ace asked, putting Lilly down. The small girl went right over to Mr. Prince a big smile on her face.

"Yeah…," he mumbled and gripped onto the arms of the seat. "I'm okay," he said and he looked at the others. "Oh, Lilly what would you like to eat?" he asked, giving her a smile.

Lilly looked up her eyes bright and her smile big. "Cheese!"

Sanji rubbed his head. "Cheese huh? Anything else?"

"Mushrooms!"

The blond blinked and then looked up at Zoro questionably. Zoro on the other hand just shook his head and shrugged. "I can only guess that it's her favorite food."

"Well, all right," Sanji said a bit confused. He never seen children ask for cheese and mushrooms before. Even so he was not about to refuse. He rolled his chair back and then spun it around heading for the kitchen.

Ace moved out of the way so Sanji can get passed and he smiled. He looked over at Zoro and motioned for him to sit. When the younger of the two sat down on the couch, Ace sat next to him. "Sanji's a good cook, and he cooks healthy too. He is a bit slower at it now, but it hasn't changed. I love eating at his place," he grinned.

Zoro nodded, keeping an eye on Lilly as she played with the puppy. He sat back getting comfortable and turned to Ace. "He's a chef right?"

Ace nodded. "Well, was a Sue chef at the Baratie. He's been out of work since the accident though. He only just started to cook again about a month ago. Even so it'll be hard for him to get his job back. With him in the chair like that he can't reach everything. The stoves in the Baratie are a lot higher. Not to mention the tight space. It'll be really hard for him to get around."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll figure something out," Zoro said, shrugging a bit. "No Lilly don't put the bone in your mouth."

"Okay Daddy!"

"Yeah I hope so. Cooking and owning his own restaurant one day is Sanji's dream. He was really crushed when he heard he may not be able to cook again," Ace said, leaning his head backwards to check on Sanji in the kitchen. He chuckled, hearing a bit of curses.

"His dream?" Zoro asked and looked away. _He lost his dream? _

"Yeah, sucks huh? Its life I suppose. Never know what kind of ball is thrown at you; its figuring out how to dodge it that's the hard part."

"Yeah…," Zoro mumbled thinking about it all. _That is how life is, just seems Sanji couldn't dodge the last ball tossed at him, _he thought to himself. Zoro grunted his eyes back on his little girl. He had a feeling there was still a lot to learn about life and where it was headed. Right now though, he was more worried about raising his little girl and what was best for her. Though at the same time, a cretin blond was also stuck in the back of his mind, and he was stuck there like glue.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you think! :D **


End file.
